The present invention relates to verifying text translation in an application program. More particularly, the present invention relates to verifying text translation in network application programs based on document object model (DOM) tree information.
With the rapid development of application programming technology and graphical user interface (GUI) technology, more and more application programs provide support for users to interact with an application program using a GUI interface. In order to meet localization requirements of application programs in various countries or regions, text in an application program shown within a GUI interface needs to be translated into multiple languages. A program integrated information (PII) file is used for storing text content of an application program shown within a GUI interface while the application program is running Examples of a PII file include, but are not limited to: property files in a Java environment, and RESX files in a Microsoft.NET environment.
Generally, a translator will realize localization of an application program by translating a PII file. However, during translation, a translator cannot see the actual GUI interface of the application program that will be presented when the program application is actually running, thus translators may make incorrect or inaccurate translations because they don't fully understand the context of the application program code. Further, since most translators are not software developers, they may not be able to correctly translate text in a PII file into proper translated text suitable for a computer program environment. For example, the English word “run” can be translated into “ ” (go for a run) or “” (operate) in Chinese, and an incorrect translation could be made unless the context of application program is understood.
Thus, translation verification tests (TVT) need to be performed in order to find and correct these potential errors in translation. There are some technical solutions for performing TVTs in the art.
One of them is known as live TVT. Using live TVT, a verifier needs a program developer to build an instance of the application program that is based on the original PII file. The verifier also needs to build an instance of a PII file for the application program that is based on a national language version (NLV) in order to perform translation and verification tasks between the two built instances. As a result, a verifier has to wait to have two instances of an application program built, thereby increasing the build resources and time consumed in waiting for verification. Furthermore, with a live TVT solution, if a verifier finds a translation error during comparison between two built instances, the verifier has to return the corrected PII file to the program developer in order for the program developer to re-build it and provide a new instance of an application program that is based on the NLV to the verifier, so that the verifier can confirm that the correction was completed. This requires both verifier and program developer resources, which will significantly influence the efficiency of completing the verification task.
There is another technical solution for performing TVT in the art: screen shot TVT. Screen shot TVT means that the verifier receives screen shots of a built instance of an original PII file and a built instance of a NLV PII file and performs verification tasks based directly on the screen shots. This will bring additional burdens to the program developer and will reduce execution efficiency of TVT because once again two instances of the application program have to be built, and screen shots are taken of the GUI interface for both instances.